


The Tree House Picnic

by CuteCuteJames



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Fluff as all hell, M/M, those meddling kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteCuteJames/pseuds/CuteCuteJames
Summary: The kids stick the boys up a tree. With refreshments.
Relationships: Robbie Rotten/Sportacus
Comments: 8
Kudos: 111





	The Tree House Picnic

"Hey! What do you brats think you're doing?"

Robbie lunged at the doorway of the tree house, but the ladder had already been moved just out of reach. As he looked down, the ground seemed to pull away beneath him. He gasped, scrambling back toward the center of the structure. He closed his eyes and growled in frustration and defeat.

Beep-beep-beep!

In his airship, Sportacus let the orange he was using as a tennis ball whip past him.

"Someone's in trouble!"

With a dive, a leap, and a flip, he was at the tree house and up the ladder.

"Robbie, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

Robbie made an exasperated noise and pointed to the doorway. Sportacus leaned over. The ladder had vanished.

"What?" Asked Sportacus, bewildered. "Hallo?" He called.

"Crafty little insects, aren't they?" Robbie grumbled.

"What is going on?"

"We're trapped!"

"But… why?"

"Do you really think that I would know? I thought it would be enough for them to trick *me*; didn't think they'd pull one over on you, too."

Sportacus crouched and thought.

Robbie had opened his mouth to say something when something squeaky interrupted him. They looked behind them at the other opening in the tree house. The rope and pulley were moving. Something was being delivered.

A tray carrying two drinks appeared and stopped invitingly. 

Dumbfounded, Robbie watched Sport crawl over and carefully remove the tray. Looking around, he called out, "Thank you, mysterious strangers."

He brought the brightly-colored beverages over to where Robbie sat hunched, arms crossed and looking grumpy.

"Well, at least they want us to be comfortable. They brought us refreshments."

"Why are you smiling?" Robbie demanded, taking the cherry soda with a maraschino cherry in it for style.

"I think this is kind of cute. The kids are clearly playing," said Sportacus, taking a sip of his natural cherry juice with the pitted cherry on the straw for style. 

"But you're stuck here with *me*. Aren't you at least a little *annoyed*?"

Sportacus chuckled. "No, not at all. Why should I be?"

Robbie stared at him, trying to answer such an obvious question, when the pulley started squeaking again.

Sportacus hopped over and was almost hit by a speeding picnic basket. Sportacus dodged, and a voice that sounded an awful lot like Ziggy's said "Sorry," followed by shushing and another, quieter "Sorry."

Grinning, Sportacus brought over the basket. "We've got lunch!"

Robbie scoffed. "This is ridiculous. What are those little troublemakers playing at?"

"I think, maybe, they want us to be friends." Sportacus said seriously, handing Robbie a sandwich that was 1/3rd marshmallow fluff.

"Tchka! As if. I don't like you and you don't like me!"

"I like you, Robbie." Said Sportacus evenly, chewing on his turkey-with-lots-of-vegetables-on-whole-wheat.

"You do not. You *can't*."

"I can't? Why not?"

"Because! Think of all the trouble I've caused! I'm always trying to get you to *leave*! ...All that stuff."

"You know what Bessie said?"

Curiosity piqued despite himself, Robbie metaphorically bit before taking a literal bite. "What?"

"She said that maybe the reason that you try to get me to leave is because maybe you don't hate me at all."

"That's preposterous. She has no idea what she's talking about. Huh. Women. What does she think, that I *like* you?"

Sportacus shrugged. "Maybe."

Robbie rolled his eyes and gave a "harumph". "She told you that?"

"Well, she told Stephanie that and Stephanie told me that."

"Well, you tell her--" Robbie stopped. "Is that why we're stuck in this tree!?" He howled. "That little, pink *nuisance*! Didn't you teach her better than this?!"

"Actually, Robbie," Sportacus giggled, "this seems more like a play out of your playbook."

"Well, I--" Robbie frantically tried to combat this logic. He failed. "Well, *whatever*. The point is, she's a brat, that Busybody's a brat, and you're a brat, too."

Sportacus laughed. "If that's the case, we learned from the best." He took a big sip to celebrate.

He had enough time to register confusion at the strange taste before the sugar hit his bloodstream and he slumped over.

"THAT WAS MY SODA, YOU IDIOT!" Robbie roared, panicking. "What do I do? You need a doctor! No, a nurse! No! What is it?"

Robbie dumped the picnic basket, hoping for a clue. Three apples rolled out and waltzed out the door. He screamed and lunged, catching the last one in midair as he dangled out the doorway.

He charged back to Sportacus, apple in hand, and jammed it clumsily into Sport's mouth.

"Sorry!" Robbie winced as he manually helped Sport chew.

Soon, Sportacus could manage on his own and he regained consciousness and sat up, swallowing the apple in his mouth.

Shaking, Robbie slowly sat back down.

"Wow. That's a lot of sugar," Sportacus pointed to the crayon-red soda. "Thank you, Robbie. That was quick thinking. I'm okay now."

That last sentence was gentle, as Robbie was clearly bothered.

"That's… fine. I wasn't worried."

"I really appreciate the help."

"Don't mention it." Robbie was fidgety and uncomfortable. Sportacus wondered if this had been too much excitement for him.

"Would you like me to go get the ladder?"

Robbie sputtered. "Ha-- Wha-- B-- YOU COULD HAVE DONE THAT THE WHOLE TIME?"

"Yes, but, I was really enjoying spending time with you. Sorry, Robbie." Sportacus then smiled, "I'll be right back."

And with that, he stood and dove out of sight.

"Oh." Robbie heard him say, and then Sportacus laughed.

Robbie poked his head out. "What's so funny?"

Sportacus pointed. "The ladder was like, one foot to the right of the door this whole time! You could even reach it."

Robbie slumped back into his sitting position and stuffed some more sandwich into his mouth. He was not dealing with this without a fluffernutter. 

A few minutes later, Robbie was safely back on the ground. Sportacus was about to say goodbye when Robbie spoke up first.

"You know what, mister? You owe me a dessert. The coffee shop by the bookstore. Meet me there at five."

Sportacus was stunned.

"Yeah--yes! Okay!"

"Good. Don't be late."

Robbie sashayed/stalked off.

Stephanie crept out from behind the tree where she had hid when she saw them coming down the ladder. "How did it go? Are you okay?" The second question was the startled result of seeing his face.

"Oh my goodness. I think… I think I have… a _date_!"

Stephanie then distinctly heard a muffled, excited squeal that up to this point in her life she had only ever heard herself make.

"Sportacus…"

She finally got his attention. Still beaming, he looked at her. "Yes?"

"That's AWESOME! OHMYGOSH IT _WORKED_! IT WORKED? I DIDN'T THINK IT WOULD WORK!" Stephanie danced around like a lunatic, Sportacus joined in, and it turned into a boisterous, bouncy Bing Bang.

That afternoon, at five o'clock, Sportacus was not late.


End file.
